Jane Volturi before the Newborns
by jupiterr
Summary: *Added more chapters* Jane Volturi’s view of after the Newborn and Cullen fight, and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction! :-) I am new so this may not be that good, therefore I am making it a one shot unless you want more of it. **

**This is basically a scene from the Twilight Saga (_Eclipse) _in Jane Volturi's viewpoint. *None of these characters belong to me* :-( It's so sad. **

**Anyways, enjoy, and please leave constructive criticism :-) Enjoy, and byeeee :-).**

Felix, Alec, Demetri and I were casually walking through the forest, making our way to the clearing. I couldn't wait to see if any of the Cullens had been eliminated. Perhaps the Mind-Reader, Edward? A smirky smile escaped my lips as I thought of the Mind-Reader's death. Alec stopped, and looked at me oddly.

"Sister... why on earth are you smiling?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was just like him to _not_ be enticed at the thought of the ending of other vampires. To my right, Felix tapped his foot impatiently. Typical.

"C'mon, Jane, I would like to finish this today" he said. Demetri sniggered.

"She's too busy fantasising the Cullen's death" Demetri teased. Without another word, I focused on sending pain (my gift) to Demetri. Demetri yelped.

"Okay, Okay, Jane, chill!" He managed to choke out. Alec creased his brow in worry. "Felix is right though; we have to keep going" Alec confirmed. I sighed, and removed the pain from Demetri. We continued walking at a steady pace. Soon enough, the smell of burning vampires overpowered my nostrils. It was mildly pleasant. Then we walked into the clearing, and my eyes focused on a small girl with long, dark curls. I was a little confused, though I didn't show it on my face. That girl wasn't part of the Cullens. She must be from the other side. The Newborn Army. How peculiar.

"Hmm. I don't understand..." I said in a dangerously sickly-sweet tone, my eyes shining with fake confusion as they locked on the girl. This was going to be fun...


	2. AN (05-25 00:44:19)

**_AN:_**

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I promise that later today or tomorrow there will be an update to this because I'm going on an aeroplane, and I'm taking the Twilight books I need to write this with me. :) _Update will be very soon!_


	3. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! (Sorry if I take a while to update, it's cause I'm on holiday with my family and I need time with them :-D )**

"She has surrendered" the Mind-Reader quickly explained. Huh? I was confused, but I had to keep my calm facade up. I looked to Mind-Reader.

"Surrendered?" My sickly, dangerous voice responded. I flashed a glance to Felix. Then I turned back to the Mind-Reader. He shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."

Annoyance crawled through my blood. I have to keep calm. I'm the Jane Volturi.

"There are no options for those who break the rules" I said, my tone flat. I marvelled mentally at my acting. Then, sound came from the Blonde Leader, Carlisle. Ech. I hate using their names.

"That's in your hands. As long as she is willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught" Blonde Leader said softly, keeping the peace. I mentally sighed.

"That is irrelevant" I half growled, half insisted. The Blonde Leader bowed his head. "As you wish"

I stared at Carlisle in consternation. I shook my head, confusion settling on my face. Then, I composed my features. I remembered something that Aro has earlier told me to tell Carlisle.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards"

I eyed Carlisle. He nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

I tried to smile. "Of course" My smile was a success, then. I sighed, and looked back towards the smoke.

"It appears you've done our work for us today... for the most part." My eyes flickered back to the Newbie Traitor. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle" I curiously questioned. I chuckled internally. My curiosity was somewhat not professional at all.


End file.
